Rich Clementi vs. Terry Etim
The fight was only Terry Etim's second career loss, and his second loss in a row. The Fight The first round began. Etim landed an inside leg kick. He landed another one and a blocked front kick as well. Another big inside leg kick. Another one. Four thirty-five. Etim mised a body kick. Clementi missed a high kick and stood there with his back to Etim fro a moment. Clementi stuffed a double leg and dodged a left hook on the break with four fifteen. Etim landed an inside leg kick. Etim landed a leg kick. Four minutes. Clementi faked the shot. Etim landed a big leg kick. Clementi landed an inside leg kick and another and Etim checked one, or more like they clashed shins. Etim landed a right hand and a blocked high kick. Three thirty. Another inside leg kick. Clementi landed a left hook but not much behind it. Clementi landed a good right hand with three fifteen. They clinched. Clementi got a double to half-guard. Three minutes. 'Make space, Terry!' Two thirty-five. 'Get back to your feet, Terry!' Etim regained guard and ate an elbow. Two fifteen. Clementi landed uncountable hammerfists as Etim hugged him. Two minutes. Six body shots and the ref stood them up at one fifty. Etim landed an inside leg kick. He blocked a high kick. One thirty-five. Etim landed a knee to the face. Etim shoved Clementi down to guard with one fifteen. He landed six left hands and another and three more. Clementi closed up the guard and shook it off with oen minute. They stood and broke. Clementi landed an inside leg kick and he ate a high kick but just took it. Etim stuffed a double to the clinch with thirty. Clementi kneed the body. He ate one. Fifteen. Etim was warned twice for holding the fence. He broke with three knees. He missed a high kick. He ate a left hook. The first round ended. Clementi rubbed at his nose, which was bleeding slightly. Clementi's corner was pissed that Etim was warned three times for holding the cage during the round. The second round began and they touched gloves. Clementi missed an uppercut and a right hand as well. Etim dodged a right and landed a jab. Etim landed a left hook and he tried to stuff a double, Clementi got it to side control and Etim regained half-guard with a guillotine. He was cranking it with four twenty-five. Four fifteen. He kept working for it. Four minutes. Clementi was out. He was looking to pass. He made it to side control. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes. That whole time was Clementi was landing pitterpatter lefts. Some more. Two thirty-five. Some more, some to the back of the head. Two fifteen as the ref stood them up. Etim blocked a high kick and Clementi worked for a single and Etim grabbed a guillotine with guard with two minutes and he was cranking it. He had the body triangle in guard too. Clementi popped out with one forty-five. One thirty-five. Etim landed four weak elbows from the bottom, as per his corner's advice. One fifteen. Clementi landed a right hand. Rich landed some body shots. One minute. Clementi landed an elbow and another. A decent left hand landed there. A hammerfist. Thirty-five. Some body shots. A big elbow. Fifteen. A hammerfist. The second round ended. 'He's gassed,' they told Clementi. They also said something about Sam Stout too, who Clementi had just fought. Etim had a mouse under his right eye that was full of Vaseline as he was ready to come out. The third round began and Etim avoided the glove touch. Clementi blocked a body knee. They clinched against the fence. Four thirty-five as Clementi got a slow trip to half-guard. Clementi was raking the elbow across that cut with four fifteen. Etim blocked a hammerfist and ate a left hand. Four minutes left. Clementi landed a pair of big elbows and another to the body. Etim retained guard. Three thirty left now. 'Terry, walk the wall!' Another elbow. Three fifteen. 'Movement, Terry, movement!' Etim blocked a bunch of lazy left hands.Three minutes with more left hands, over and over. Over and over. More left hands. Etim seemed gassed. 'Come on, Terry!' Two thirty-five. Boos slowly starting, unrest in the background. Etim just has his arm over his face. More lefts. Two fifteen. Etim has that body triangle in the guard. More and more lefts. Etim lost the body triangle. One thirty. The referee stood them up. One fifteen. Etim backing away. Etim landed a partially blocked high kick. They clinched and broke. Clementi blocked a high kick with one minute. Etim landed a big knee to the face and Clementi tried for a single. He got it to half-guard after a moment. 'Elbow, hard elbows!' 'Short elbows!' Thirty-five. 'Thirty fucking seconds!' Fifteen. Clementi landed an elbow. The third round ended. Clementi had the unanimous decision.